


第二次成為「我的」-43

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [43]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395
Kudos: 1





	第二次成為「我的」-43

「知勳吶~我們這是要去哪啊」

一個多小時前，知勳沒等順榮回答直接把他拐出了辦公室

還沒回過神，順榮已經被塞進副駕駛座裡了

這一個小時裡，問了不下三次要去哪，換來的都是知勳微笑帶過

順榮只知道他們從水泥叢林裡漸漸的走向充滿綠色海洋的郊外

又過了近兩個小時，車子終於緩緩停在滿是稻田的小鄉村裡

「權順榮，我們到了」

不知何時去找周公下棋的順榮被知勳喚醒，睜開眼才發現自己已經抵達一個從未到過的地方

下車一看，瞬間明白一首兒歌歌詞裡的景色

“我家門前有小河後面有山坡”

一望無際的稻田，旁邊經過一條潺潺的小溪，小溪的盡頭是一座丘陵

空氣很好，環境幽靜，全然沒有都市的髒污和喧囂

順榮失神的觀察環境，任由知勳將他拉往一處房子

「哇……」

順榮能說出的只有感嘆詞，知勳好笑的把驚呆的順榮安置在椅子上，自個去把房子裡所有的門窗打開，讓這間已經長達一年沒有住人的房子去去霉味

流連於屋子裡，知勳想起往事，含著笑，他終於能跟順榮分享了

「你是誰？為什麼可以進來」

「是小偷！快點把他趕出去！」

外頭的騷動讓陷入回憶的知勳拉回現實，趕緊出去查看

只見幾個孩子拿著沒有什麼攻擊性的玩具工具對著順榮

「呃……你們誤會了……我是…」

「管你是誰，一定是小偷」

孩子們舉起武器，正要打向順榮

「孩子們！他是我朋友」

沒感受到預期的挨打，只聽到孩子們開心的尖叫聲

「Woozi哥！」「woozi歐巴 ！」

順榮愣愣的看向被圍繞的知勳，似乎理解了這裡是什麼地方

很快的知勳身邊越來越多孩子圍繞，有的說要彈琴給他聽，有的說要給他看成績單

最後大大小小全跑到小溪旁玩耍，而順榮本來就自來熟的個性加上孩子們天真無邪很快的就玩在一片

看著知勳毫無克制的綻放笑容，對孩子們潑水的調皮勁，和自己對上眼笑的更是開心，順榮知道這是當初讓他陷入愛情的那個知勳，其實他已經很久很久都沒看到這般笑容了

一個年紀較大的孩子和順榮一同站在最外圍注意孩子們的安危，他撞了撞順榮的肩

「哥，你是woozi 哥男朋友嗎？」

「你說呢？很明顯嗎？」

「嗯，以前woozi 哥在怎麼跟我們玩，從來也沒有像現在這麼開心，眼睛裡總有一種悲傷的感覺，笑容永遠都是小小的，不像今天嘴巴快咧到耳朵了，而且三不五時看向你」

一群人玩到連太陽下山了還意猶未盡，直到村裡的大人們喊孩子們吃飯才依依不捨的離開溪邊

也不知到是誰通知了大人，知道知勳回來了，就把所有村民集合到村民活動中大家一起吃飯

然後讓知勳和順榮坐在最中心的位置，大夥圍繞著他們聊天，東問一句西問一句的，讓兩人應接不瑕

本以為村裡的人會無法接受他們倆的事，卻沒有想像中的排斥，小村雖然偏遠，其實該有的都有，電視網路什麼都不缺，資訊接受根本沒有延遲，只是大家更愛花時間在人跟人的相處

當時知勳被爆料和兩人被偷拍，晚間新聞有三分之一是他們的相關報導，想不知道也難，村民們以對知勳的熟知，根本就沒信過報導的內容

不過順榮和知勳的關係卻是心裡了然，甚至還起鬨讓他們說說怎麼在一起的，知勳的耳朵紅的不行，順榮則緊緊他握著知勳的手

「當時我是被知勳的笑顏迷上的，你們應該知道知勳認真的樣子多嚴肅，讓我想不到的是，他竟然可以僅僅因為喝到可樂，或是吃到額外的白飯就露出滿足的微笑，笑起來的樣子那麼好看」

順榮看向知勳兩人相視而笑，甩了大家一臉狗糧

「那……那是誰先告白的」

「是權順榮」

「是，我那時候跟他說，知勳吶，我真得很喜歡你，喜歡你的全部，從頭到腳都喜歡，特別是你笑的樣子，所以，你願意跟我在一起嗎，我會讓你在我身邊永遠笑著」

最後整間活動中心都是一片遇見閃光的唉嚎聲中解散

兩人坐在院子裡享受著鄉村獨有的星光

「這裡是你那三年待的地方嗎？」

「嗯，準確來說去兩年半」

知勳這才想起來他從未跟順榮說起他三年的過往，起初是害怕順榮愧疚，後來是真得忘記了

「離開前我偷偷去機場看了你一眼，沒有選擇出國，因為一查出入境資料絕對會被凈漢哥或你抓回來，這樣媽就會有危險」

難怪那時候會有一個很熟悉的身影，順榮把知勳拉到自己的懷裡，安靜的聽著知勳說

「那半年裡，我用走的，走累了就找公車坐，想下車就下車，想吃東西就吃東西，想睡覺就找個人家借住一晚，找不到就找間旅館或是隨便搭個帳篷路旁就睡了」

把知勳攬的更緊，表情雖然平靜內心卻是心疼的攪動著

「我本想著就這樣先走完全國一圈，應該就能花很長時間了，然後再想想之後要幹嘛，我以為這一直是我想要的自由可是卻沒有想像中的開心

後來一場大雨大雨我就倒在這裡，被媽媽發現了，我在這裡有媽媽關心，有孩子們喜愛，有村民們信任，日子過得不算太差，卻總覺少了什麼

最後爺爺來找我了，我一步一步的抓住權利，給傷害我的人難堪，卻始終不快樂

繞了這麼大一圈，我們重新在一起了，我才發現是為什麼」

「為什麼呢？」

「因為沒有你，我脫離尹家，自由自在想去哪就去哪，卻不開心是因為沒有你陪伴我、我在這裡雖然感受到溫暖，卻覺得空虛，是因為少了你和我組建一個家，得到權利站上高點，卻不快樂，是因為沒有你可以分享。我心裡所有的藍圖都必須有你才是完整的……

所以權順榮，從今以後你別想離開我了」

順榮輕吻知勳，在他的耳邊

「李知勳，我怎麼不知到原來你這麼會說情話」

雖然是一句玩笑話，卻承載著滿滿的感動

「那當然我可是你的男人，所以你做好覺悟了嗎？」

「你說呢？」

順榮捧上知勳的臉狠狠的深吻

彼此的唇舌纏繞著對方，知勳毫不猶豫的跨上順榮，火辣的吻沒有停歇，兩人的手都在到處點火

喘著氣知勳在順榮耳邊發出情色的氣音

「去裡面」

雙腿纏住腰間，順榮雙手一捧，有默契的緊貼著對方，一路吻進室內

知勳被壓制在牆上，調皮的手隔著衣料在他的臀部游移，舌尖被用力的吸吮，耳骨輕咬發出輕微的水聲

「嗯……權順榮……哈」

恍恍惚惚間被安放在床上，衣服不知何時被褪去，上半身的每吋肌膚被一一的舔拭吮吻，留下點點猩紅

不甘示弱的知勳翻身跨坐在順榮的腰間，扭腰磨蹭，趴在他身上啃咬乳頭，一聲悶哼從順榮他嘴裡呼出

得到成就感，變本加厲的往下，用牙齒性感的拉下順榮的褲鍊，順榮受不住這樣的魅惑

翻身奪下主控權，大手游移在知勳的腿間，嘴上不忘疼愛最敏感的紅點，一指闖入後穴

「啊哈……嗯……順榮」

舒服的呻吟從知勳口中脫出，再加入一指，來回抽插，趁著知勳不注意，一口含住他的勃發

一時之間喘息聲佔據了整個空間，仰著頭知勳的手抓緊順榮的髮根，享受著他給予自己情愛

不多時知勳發洩在順榮的嘴裡，順榮將愛意吐在手上

「我們知勳好甜」

本就因為高潮而漲紅的身體，變得更加紅潤，知勳無法忍受難耐的空虛，坐起身單臂勾住順榮，二話不說吻了上去，用力吸吮他的唇舌，腰間磨蹭著對方的滾燙

順榮把剛剛的成品抹上自己的雄偉，對準自己努力開發的穴口，一插到底，惹來知勳的嬌吟，卻因為難分難捨的吻，硬生生吞入順榮的肚裡

一次又一次的進入，故意緩慢節奏，碾壓柔軟的內壁，難受的速度，終於讓知勳願意放開已經腫脹的雙唇

「快……快點…」

「什麼？說清楚一點」

惡劣的裝傻，知勳想要自己來，奮力扭動自己的腰，卻被順榮耍壞的壓制腰臀

知勳用力的在他的鼻子上咬上一口

「動……快一…點……大力……一點……壞蛋」

「你說的喔」

像個得到糖果的孩子，順榮笑的開心，把知勳推回躺好，肆無忌憚的頂撞

「啊哈……嗯……哈……」

不斷的喘息，交合處不斷的磨擦，肌膚碰撞的聲響縈繞整個房間

「知勳吶……嗯」

爽快而發出了喟嘆，喊出自己最愛的名字，表達最滿載的愛情

知勳把撐在自己上頭的順榮拉下來，雙手勾在對方的脖頸，額頭貼著額頭，夾雜著喘息

「呼……權順榮……親我……」

聽話的順榮，立馬吻上知勳的唇，彼此的唇瓣緊緊貼合，舌尖忘情的互動

下身傳來一陣一陣的顫慄，在親吻之間心尖毫無距離的接觸，兩人迎來了愉悅的高潮

一夜的歡快，及細心的清理後，兩人在床上靠在一起，拉起順榮的手，知勳把玩著尾戒，這似乎已經成為習慣了，他記得這指尾戒是在他回來之後才在順榮手上出現的，離開前並沒有的

「順榮吶，為什麼一直帶著這個尾戒」

「沒為什麼，不覺得很好看嗎？」

順榮從背後緊緊攬著懷裡的情人，把自己的臉埋在知勳的脖頸裡

「騙人……」

很明顯的順榮沒有說出真正的緣由，但是進過一整天了，又是工作又是開車又是玩耍，還有剛剛的折騰，知勳沒有體力了，眼皮一開一合的，沒有餘韻繼續追問，慢慢的睡在順榮的懷裡

抱著縮得小小一個的知勳，輕輕吻了他的髮旋，順榮在心底下定了個決心


End file.
